Studies with calf brain microsomes and tissue slices on the den novo synthesis of dolichyl monophosphate are proposed. Extensive work on the purification of dolichol kinase, dolichyl monophosphatase and dolichyl ester lipase will be done to establish their properties and specificity. The possibility that changes in these activities influence the level of dolichyl monophosphate during development in the central nervous system will be explored. In addition the subcellular location(s) of the three enzymes mentioned above and the various lipid-mediated glycosyltransferases in brain will be studied. We shall also attempt to purify sulfotransferases involved in the biosynthesis of a glycoprotein and proteoheparan sulfate associated with calf brain membranes. The structural requirements and the properties of the binding interaction between the proteoheparan sulfate and calf membranes will be investigated.